The Clay Heart
by The Crystal Hand Alchemists
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha marry, and they somehow overlook the very fact that Kikyo still loves Inuyasha. Years later, their daughter unexpectedly sets off an irreversable cycle in which all of the IY group will be involved...
1. Catalyst

Dragon miko: Heh heh heh…. I decided to do a worst-case scenario if Kikyou's mind ever snaps (although most do think it already did) This is probably going to end up with everyone either mutilated or dead…. I'm just warning you…. I know I made the summary real stupid and funny, but it's not going to be like this here….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters… I do own the plot though….

About Kikyou: Some think she's crazy. Others think she's grieved over the loss of Inu Yasha. Still, others think she wants to kill Kagome to get Inu Yasha, and that's why they hate her. I personally actually like her, since she is the most dynamic character. I really like her because of this. I don't hate her, I just thought that this would be pretty realistic if Inu Yasha ever dropped her. Just warning those people who think I'm going to bash her….

Inu Yasha stared at the barren ashes of the once shrouded Naraku's Castle, then at the Shikon no Tama in his own scarred hand. It had been nearly a week since Naraku was defeated, yet this place still held an aura around itself. Inu Yasha couldn't quite get it himself, either. Something was missing from this place, yet still there. He hated that feeling. It defied all laws of logic, even laws of youkai logic.

But God, every time he kept thinking Naraku was dead, the image of him stabbing the other hanyou came clearly to his mind. Did he not thrust his Tetsuiaga into the cursed enemy's back? He even had the injuries to prove that the Evil one's blood had sprayed all around, burning everything it touched, including Inu Yasha's and the other's skin. The hanyou inwardly groaned from the pain it was causing him now.

"Inu Yasha, what's the matter?" He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, "Is everything all right? You seem troubled."

Kagome was arguing less than usual, Inu Yasha realized. Everyone was quieter in general, but Kagome was the quietest of all. He smiled confidently, for her sake.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he assured her, "Just thinking…" he stopped.

"Thinking about what?" she pressed.

Inu Yasha paused before going on. He did not want to alarm her in any way, yet he had to tell _someone_ before he went crazy thinking about this. He opened his mouth several times before speaking.

"You did realize _something_ is missing, like…. You know" he shrugged, "Maybe it's just me, but can't you feel it too?"

Kagome smiled, "Oh, Inu Yasha. That's probably because the evil you usually sense is gone. I don't blame you. For the first few days, I was kinda like that."

"Oh," Inu Yasha couldn't look Kagome straight in the eye. That was her way of interpreting things. Yes, the feeling that always put everyone on edge was now gone. That was obvious. But something else was gone as well. It was almost as if he was missing part of his spirit, one of his senses.

"Hey!" Sango's voice cut through Inu Yasha's thoughts, "We're going."

Kagome's own scabbing hand came forward to clasp Inu Yasha's wrist, "Let's get away from this place," she leaned her face against Inu Yasha's shoulder, "It's giving me the creepts."

One moment in a no-man's land, the next in a green paradise with lush foliage. Green surrounded the group. Sango and Kagome marveled at the color, and giggled. It had been several weeks (several days battling, the rest recovering) since their departure from the real world. It was a welcome sight to all - except those who were still troubled. Miroku and Inu Yasha dropped behind the rest of the group.

"Inu Yasha-sama," Miroku started, "It is crucial that I tell you something that is troubling my mind."

"The mssing feeling, right?" Inu Yasha guessed, "Yeah, I felt it too. What do you think it is, like I can't figure it out."

"Yes," Miroku shrugged to emphasize his puzzlement, "That was what I was about to tell you, except I had something else in mind as well."  
"What?"

"Should we not take rest?" Miroku suggested, "You are limping, and in worse condition-"  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Inu Yasha snapped, "I don't need any of your pity, monk!"  
"I just thought…" Miroku quickly switched to another subject, "You felt what was missing, did you not?"

Inu Yasha nodded grimly, "Yeah. Something was definitely wrong in the area. And remember too, we didn't even find Naraku's corpses, nor his henchmen."  
The monk nodde, "Even if we did take into account the acid that Narku emitted when he terminated, it still would not have been enough to eradicate all signs of life. Plus, several weeks after Naraku was eradicated, we did not see a single plant nor animal. The place must be cursed."

"Talking about signs of life," Inu Yasha suddenly noticed, "Where the hell is Myouga?"  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku emitted a sound of exasperation, "Is this not more important than some flea youkai?"  
"Fine," the hanyou grumbled, "Go on, Miroku. It's just that he's never conveniently here when we need him the most."

"Thank you," the monk sighed before continuing, "I suspect that either Naraku is still alive. Either that, or his servants are still loyal to a dead lord," he shook his head, "Either way, it definitely spells trouble for us."

The men glanced off that Kagome and Sango. The two were laughing and playing with Shippo and Kirara. None of them seemed to notice the two silent men behind them. Miroku and Inu Yasha looked meaningfully at each other.

"You have not informed them of this yet, am I right?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inu Yasha stared up ahead, "We shouldn't. They've been through too much. It's just between ourselves, okay?"

"Agreed," Miroku again stared at Sango. If only he could marry her. But he was still a monk, a peon bound to none but Buddha. He sighed, and hurried onward to catch up with Inu Yasha.

It was sunset of the next day by the time the group had reached the rice fields of the village. Immediately, they all headed for Kaede's hut. No villager came out to greet them or cheer them home. Everyone in the group knew why. Nobody in this village was affected by Naraku. Nobody knew about him. Anybody who tried crossing Naraku was sure to lead a life full of misery, or no life at all

"Ye all be wounded greatly," Kaede welcomed them into the hut as they came, "Did ye defeat Naraku as of yet?"

Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at each other, but Kagome excitedly answered, "Yeah! We sure did!"

Silence reigned over the room once more.

Victory had never felt so depressing.

Inu Yasha and Shippo fell to down to greedily wolfing down bowls of rice and vegetables. Miroku and Sango got up, and went out to talk - about what? Kagome, exhausted from the journey and still recovering, leaned against the wall of the hut. She felt so tired…. Her lids closed over her eyes, and she fell into an almost unconscious sleep.

When Inu Yasha had finally finished eating, he suddenly noticed the sleeping girl. Everyone else was out, doing other things that the hanyou did not care to do. Looking around, he checked for spies. He gently picked Kagome up, pulled out a futon, and gently laid the girl on it. He was pleased, and went outside to avoid accusation from the others.

The sun had already set, its dying rays glowing softly in the hours before nightfall. The others were gone as well, probably to socialize with their neighbors. Inu Yasha sat down on the porch, and thrust his arms into his kimono. That was the kind of thanks he got for eradicating the biggest evil off of Earth. He ached all over, and there was nothing left, except a gaping hole where his dreams, his hopes, had once been. His whole life had been seemingly for nothing. To add to his misery, he was out of sync with time as well.

Life sucked.

Time passed as he stared out into the slowly pervading inky blackness. The rest of the gang had retired to the hut, and invited him to join. He didn't want to, and declined. He wasn't sleepy at this time. In fact, his arms ached to grab the Tetsuaiga, release his pent up feelings in the trees. He desperately wanted to feel the wind come seemingly out of nowhere, and knock down boughs like matchsticks.

Instead, he decided to sit on the porch, and brood.

Life didn't just suck. It was preparation for hell.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. He stood up, apprehensive. His clawed hand was ready to tear whatever it was to come into sight. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed. It must have been his imagination.

And then, a scent floated on the air, a familiar one, yet chilling to those who haven't smelled it before. He sniffed it, then suddenly got up, apprehensive. He followed the scent, limping towards the source. He knew who it was, his mind churning both with excitement and fear.

"Inu Yasha," A voice heralded coldly from the branches of a tree as he approached the forest by the well, "So we finally meet after you have defeated Naraku."

The hanyou looked up. Kikyou stood on the branch of the tree. Soul-stealers hovered around her, their eerie wound the only thing Inu Yasha could hear now. Inu Yasha stared at her. He momentarily forgot where he was.

"K-Kikyou," he finally managed to choke out, "Why the - Why are you?"

"It's been a long time," Kikyou sat down on the branch, her untied hair blowing ever so slightly around her, "Inu Yasha, I missed you."

Inu Yasha stared at her, "I-I'm glad to hear that," he finally said, "So, um…"  
"I know what you're thinking, "Kikyou leapt down from the tree, and landed lightly on the ground. She got up, and nestled herself against the hanyou's chest, "I'm sorry about what happened fifty years ago," she whispered, leaning against him, "I want to just forget it and move on."

Inu Yasha, stunned by her sudden move, was paralyzed by surprise. Then he embraced her. The smell of clay and carnage rose to his nostrils, reminding him that Kikyou still was not technically alive.

"How does it feel to live like this?" He wondered aloud, "It's gotta be painful."  
Kikyou smiled bitterly, "No. It's painless. I cannot feel much," she let go of Inu Yasha, releasing him from his almost euphoric joy, "Inu Yasha, you did find the whole Jewel, did you not?"

"Yes," he said slowly. He could almost hear the next question forming in the priestess's mouth.

She hesitated before asking, "Is Kagome leaving?"

Inu Yasha sighed, "Look, Kikyou. I don't know yet. I could find out for you," He avoided her almost apprehensive gaze.

She lowered her eyes, "Oh. I was just wondering - "

Inu Yasha shook his head, "Don't sweat it." he embraced her again, longing to comfort her. His eyes were those of confusion, sadness. What would Kagome say when she found out? She always found out. Would she be disappointed? Angry? Pissed off? Would she leave him?

After hugging, Kikyou reluctantly let go of Inu Yasha's hand, "Come back tomorrow night," she whispered, "Give me an answere. We could live together, finally," she sighed wistfully, her eyes suddenly dreamy. Suddenly, she stood up, and kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek. The hanyou felt cold lips brush past his cheek. Kikyou backed down again, blushing slightly. She strode off quickly into the forest, her almost silent glide barely breezing past the grass.

The hanyou stood dazed in the moonlight, gazing at the spot where Kikyou had been a moment earlier. He slowly turned around, and made his way back to Kaede's hut. Guilt hung over him. What should he tell Kagome tomorrow? Would she even believe him? He sighed. Damn it all

The next day, Kagome woke up before everybody else. She blinked, trying to remember where she was. At first, she thought she was home. Then she realized, remembered what had happened.

Somebody had somehow put her on a mattress. Stupid Inu Yasha. That was a bit obvious.

Getting up silently, Kagome slowly crossed the room. She opened the flap. Outside, she could see the hanyou's back turned to her. He turned around upon hearing the shifting of the flap.

"Hey," he greeted the girl, "You feeling better?"

Kagome nodded, though she knew immediately where he was last night from his eyes, "Yeah," she came out and sat by him, "Thanks for the bed," she added with false gratification.

Inu Yasha reddened slightly, but said in the same depressed tone, "I thought you would be comfortable," he turned away, reddening.

Kagome eyed him for a moment, but stayed silent. Inside, she fumed. That dirty two-timer was out with that _priestess_ last night! She inched away from him, suddenly disgusted and revolted by his mere appearence. SHe closed her eyes, wishing that he would just disappear.

"I know you know," Inu Yasha said dully. Kagome sat straight up, and blushed slightly. How did he got so smart?

"Whaddya mean?" she demanded, "IF you're talking about Kikyou, it is kinda obvious!"

"I didn't mean to," Inu-yasha started, but Kagome cut him off.

"Sure you didn't mean to," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Curse you! Choose already, for God's sake! I'm so sick of you cheating on me every time I turn my back on you, and you're cheating on Kikyou every time too!" she stood up, and faced Inu Yasha, "I'm surprised that she went after _me_ instead of_ you_! If I were her, I would start questioning your motives"

"You are already questioning me," Inu Yasha said sullenly.

"Good!" Kagome stamped her foot to emphasize her anger, "I sure hope so! I'm leaving!" she stomped off. Inu Yasha stared after her, then sighed.

A few years ago, he would have chosen Kikyou. He thought that their relationship was the only thing that could have satisfied the hole in his life. But things have changed. Kikyou's love for him had turned into a type of vengeful lust he was uncomfortable with.

Why the helll wouldn't Kagome recognize that he was forced to come to Kikyou? That he din't love Kikyou the way he loved Kagome? He got up slowly from the porch, and stared after the retreating figure. Early morning mist slowly dimmed his view of her until she disappeared.

Kagome stalked towards the well. Damn Inu Yasha. If he couldn't choose, she may as well just go back home and start dating Hojo. At least _he_ cared about her, even though he was very, very naiive. She arrived at the well, and threw herself down it.

A moment later, she found herself back in her own world, where she belonged. She grasped the ladder, and climbed out of the well.

When she made her way into the house, everyone was seated at the table and eating. Kagome's mom looked up from her cooking, and gave a small gasp.

"Kagome," she stared at the scarred and injured girl, "What happened to you?"

"Yeah," Souta piped up, "What happened? It looks like you got into a fight with Inu Yasha or something. Geez, I'm sorry if you did get into a fight with him, cause..."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kagome yelled, and slammed her bookbag on the floor. Her grandpa pursed his lips, but silent and kept reading the morning paper. Kagome looked down sheepishly. She hadn't exactly told her mom where she had been all that time she and Inu Yasha had been on nearly cutthroat quests to find the Jewel. She had always assumed her mom could tell from all the blood stains she kept getting on her school uniform. So her mom didn't exactly know the whole story after all. God, that was going to be hellishly scary if she did know, then...

"Um," she grasped at any answer that could come to her mind, "I - I fell down the well. I'm still going to school. I'm fine..."

Souta nodded, "Yeah, you should. Finals are today," he informed her.

"WHAT THE - FINALS?" Kagome's reaction was immediate, "OMIGOD! OMIGOD I DIDN'T STUDY! I-"

"Kagome," her mother sighed, "Don't yell."

The girl fell silent. Kagome had forgotten all about finals in the final search for Naraku, and was now paying dearly for it. And she had fogotten her textbooks at the feudal era as well. She sighed, and slumped into a chair. She had to go back. At least she could cram. She stared at the clock. 6 o'clock. She could get in 15 minutes if she ran.

She excused herself, "Sorry, have to run," she slammed the chair back into the table, and ran. She ran past the temple and into the shed. Again, she threw herself down the well.

Inu Yasha sat by the well with Kagome's books. Sooner or later, she would have to come back. He noticed she didn't stury much, if at all during their last battle. He was going to have to take advantage of that. Hopefully he could. If only Kagome would stop to thank him. Unlikely.

Suddenly, he hear a sound, an unnatural one. He tried surpressing himself from looking down the well, but couldn't help it. He cast a momentary glance down its dark interior. His heart immediately jumped with both fear and excitement. His hand tightened its grip on her bag.

The black-haired girl climbed over the well's edge, and collapsed on the grass. She got up, and dusted herself deliberately, ignoring Inu Yasha all that time. She stood up, and started marching off towards her bike.

"Hey," Inu Yasha called after her. When she did not answer, he yelled, "Hey! You in the slutty clothses!"

She turned around, and glared at him, "What do you want now?" She asked in her pissed off tone.

He threw the bag at her, immediately angered by her remark. It crashed to the ground at her feet. He stalked off, his back turned to her.

"You can have your damned books!" He called over his shoulder, "I don't give a damn about them! Okay? I bet you're fine with that!" he turned around to face her, "You always have to suspect everything about me! You know what, I don't give a _damn_ about Kikyou! _You're _the one who's fantasizing I always will love her, and you always have to reject me because of that fantasizing! Why the hell does this happen! Why the hell do you think I'm like my damned father? I'm not like him! I don't cheat on anyone - " he broke off and paused, "Okay, so I did cheat on you once, but I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..."

Kagome stood, too stunned to speak. Inu Yasha fell quiet, and looked away guiltily. Kagome stared Inu Yasha. Did he really mean all of that? He sure seemed passionate enough, but sometimes he did not mean it at all. So many times she tried to believe, only to have his love slip out of her grip. Or was she just imagining it? Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha.

"I loved you. I don't know if I love you anymore, but...but..." she stammered. Suddenly she threw herself against Inu Yasha, and wailed, "I want to trust you! Damnit! I want to trust you!" she sobbed against his shoulder, "Why the hell do you keep doing things to me that break the trust!"

Inu Yasha felt two things, lust and an aching sadness. He felt tears coming to his eyes, and tried blinking them away. But they kept rolling down his his cheek. One splattered on Kagome's unifrom.

"I love you," he choked out, "I love more than I ever loved Kikyou."

Kagome felt his wet cheek against hers. She realized what he was doing, but decided not to point it out, lest it destroy the fragile relationship. Silently, their lips touched.

Not far off in the distance, Kikyou watched the two lovers from the shadows of a tree. Her eyes, usually cleansed of all emotion, now burned with hatred and vengeance... and with lust. She longed to draw her bow, and shoot the two young lovers. But she restrained herself from doing so.

She had to bide her time, waituntil they thought the danger was over. Wait until the sword had rusted and long fallen apart. Only then she would strike. Only then would she hav perfected her art to slay the whole group, one by one. She would not give them a merciful and quick death. She would make them scream and shriek for mercy from the first minute of their torture to their moment of death. She could wait. She could wait until they had their child. She would kill their child too, make the child watch its parents die. Revenge would be much, much sweeter that way.

She stared back at Inu Yasha and Kagome, and contempt swelled within her. She emitted a low growl. Her throat, so unused to making the sound, made it sound more like a snarl.

"Traitor," she snarled viciously. She half turned away, then suddenly screamed, "Traitor! Curse You! Your Blood will be Mine Someday! I swear by my bow, by my life! Curse you!"

Dragon Miko: Yeah... I kinda made her messed up...anything wrong with that? He he, i'm kinda messed up myself... no wonder i can actually make her suck less than the other characters...

Its 12:30 AM now... so i gotta go. Ja'ne and bye


	2. Hiatus sorry bout that

Dragon Miko: Alright…. The moment you've all been dreading…..

HOLY CRAP IM PUTTING MY ONLY STORY ON HIATUS! (BIG SURPRISE I NO -)

Its sad but true. I don't have the resources/time/ideas/internet time/time for myself to go type this story up. The chappie I would have posted anyways would been so shy anyways…. I hate it….

I know it isn't new that I go on long hiatuses (don't bug me those of u who do know me), but I will post asap. It's just that I had a really busy/rough weekend. I know I'm making a lot of excuses, but I really couldn't. I have several assignments to finish, and a test to study for. School has to be my first priority, sadly. Sorry about the delay to everyone who read this. I'm really sorry, but I will post…


	3. Outcast

Disclaimer: I dont own Inu Yasha, ok? Im not in the mood to go tell off to some idiot lawyer. Im not in the mood for anything

Yay...responses...

AnimeDarkRain: Yay! Somebody who doesn't think Kikyo is all that evil! yes, i really like working with her. She's the only precreated character I can really feel when I write about her at the moment. Which can be disturbing sometimes... Oh yes, and i don't think either of them deserve Inuyasha...

SweetEyedChick: Apparently there's more, so there's the answer to your question.

DemonGirl17: Don't count on it. This summer is going to be almost like hell for me, with more hours in a learning environemnt than during a school year. Just warning u...

SanguraYasha: Me neither.

Sarah1281: I'm not going to take it off because that's what a lot of people do. Also, the computer I'm on is the slowest in the world, and then u can also review. See im so nice -

So here's the chappie... it sux... i really was running out of ideas for this one, and if it wasn't for one of my friends (Vicky) this chapter would have never been finished.

* * *

A boy threw a girl to the ground, "Damnit! Why the hell won't you listen to me? I'm the son of the chieften of this village!" he attempted to grasp the brim of the straw hat. 

The girl wrenched the boy away, but it was too late. The boy grabbed the brim of her hat. It easily came off. The girl blushed furiously

It was dog ears.

The girl quickly shoved the hat back on, but the boy had already noticed.

"Ha!" the boy guffawed, "So Sorano, that's what you were hiding," he teetered, then fell down. But he got up again and continued berating her relentlessly, "Yeah, you wanted to fit in, didn't you? Guaess what? Even without those stupid ears, you'll never fit in with the rest of us! Even the tales that we used to hear from Kaede say so! Why don't you just go home and ask your half-breed bastard of a daddy if he's got any boyfriends for you? You sure as hell won't find any boy here!"

Suddenly, a clawed hand raked the boy's face. Blood dripped down his cheek, as he sat there stunned. Immediately, Sorano was upon him, relentlessly punching his face.

"Damnit!" she snarled, "You _bastard_! Don't you dare... slander my father like that!" she stood up, and the boy curled into a ball to protect himself. She kicked him as hard as she could several times, "Damn you!" she screamed, "You son of a bi-"

"All right! That's enough! Sorano heard the voice, but ignored it. She felt stron arms pull her away. She struggled to get away, but the arms held her too tightly, "Sorano!" the voice reprimanded, "I have had enough of you and your antics! You too!" the boy now stood up, blood dribbling down his chin from his nose, " You! Go home to your mother," she ordered the boy, "Sorano, you'd better come with me." she roughly dragged Sorano away.

Once they were in front of the temple, the priestess roughly threw Sorano down. The girl fell several feet away. Sorano immediately got up, and straightened her garment. She glared at the priestess. The Priestess glared back.

"What were you thinking?" Yukikuro demanded.

Sorano continued glaring at Yukikuro, "I'm sorry, sensei," she muttered.

Yukikuro threw her hands up into the air, "That's the fifth - sixth fight this week! You're thirteen, almost ready to marry, and you ruin your future by challenging other people to fight!"

"HE started it!" Sorano argued, her amber eyes flashing with anger, "He insulted my father! That son of a bitch called my father a bastard half-breed!"

Yukikuro listened complacently to Sorano's rants, then stopped to think. The girl started to inch away, but suddenly Yukikuro spoke up again.

"The boy is right," Yukikuro admitted.

Sorano was stunned. Too stuneed to answer. Yukikuro continued, "I'm sorry, but the whole village is against you. If I want to keep my job, I'll have to stop defending you," she shrugged apologetically," This can't go on, Sorano. I'm telling your mother. Only _she_ can discipline you..."

A silence hung between them. Sorano tried to bite back her feelings. She felt betrayed. She felt betrayed as hell. She wanted to scream; she wanted to kill Yukikuro. But she couldn't even speak.

After a while, she said softly, "Damn you, Yukikuro."

"What?" the priestess demanded, "What did you just say?"

Sorano's tone hardened, "We used to be friends, remember? We used to stand up for each other, and now you just drop me like a piece of crap?"

Yukikuro snorted, "Fool," she sneered, "You were just a little brat I pitied," she advanced on Sorano, "I don't feel very sorry for you anymore. Don't try playing on my sympathies. I got others I care about. I don't need you little," she mouthed the word "wench" (a/n: yep, priestesses aren't allowed to swear ) "anymore. You got it? Stay out of my sight. God..." she pushed Sorano backwards, "I can't believe I snuck out of Kaede's lessons to play with a bunch of losers."

Sorano stared at Yukikuro, stunned. Then she turned around.

"Fine, be that way... _bitch_," her voice dripped with loathing, "I hope you burn in hell." she walked away, trying to hide her tears. She couldn't understand why she was crying, but that was okay. Yukikuro couldn't see it...

* * *

Sorano came back inside her hut, and threw her straw hat on the floor. Her mother, Kagome, looked up from the cooking, "Sorano, what happened?" 

Sorano barely looked up, "Nothing," she replied dully.

Kagome sighed, "Come here," she ordered. Still, Sorano did not move.

"Do you think I can go away?" the amber-eyed girl suddenly asked, her voice dreamy.

Kagome looked at her, "What do you exactly mean by this?"

"I don't know," Sorano admitted after a minute of silence, "You know, going away from you guys. I mean, all my other friends are gone, and..."

Kagome cut Sorano off, "First, you are not going anywhere out of this house. Second, you don't go announcing that you're running away. You shut up, then go away without announcing it..."

Sorano go up, and walked away.

* * *

Inu Yasha was in a really bad mood. He stalked home. Something was bothering him beyond hell. 

Ever since Miroku told him that there were no youkai attacks for the last five years, Inuyasha had been deeply troubled. Even before Naraku came, youkai attacks were commonplace. That was how people like Sango, Miroku, and himself made a living. But now... villagers were safe from harm. But for how long? Could it just be the eye of a storm? The hanyou frowned. This was definitely becoming suspicious. What if... Inuyasha shook his head. Naraku just had to be dead... he just couldn't live. Or what if his first thoughts had been true?

He neared his home. Thank God Kagome would be there. He suddenly ran into someone. Sighing, he looked down.

He saw his daughter.

* * *

"Alright, so why are you mad?" he quizzed Sorano. 

She looked away, "I...I don't know," she muttered.

"You gotta know _why_ you are mad," Inuyasha argued.

Sorano refused to look at her father, "I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm your father..." Inuyasha started. Sorano clamped her mouth shut. Inuyasha blew a snort of exasperation, "God, what's wrong with me?" he stared up at the sky, " All I wanted to do was to become a better man than my old man! . Damn," he kicked at a clump of dirt, "That bastard wouldn't even take a look at me..."

Sorano stared at her father as he ranted on about how her paternal grandfather never even came for him. She bit her lip. At least she had parents who cared. Maybe her father would react differently from the others.

"Dad." she interrupted him.

"What?"

Sorano stared up guiltily into the sky, "Don't tell my mom anything."

"Why?"

"She'll... she'll know anyways."

Inuyasha looked skeptically at his daughter, "Fine, you have my word of honor," he promised.

"You know that priestess, the one who used to be my friend?" Sorano asked. Her father nodded. She continued, "I got into a fight with somebody. She called me a wench and you a bastard - "

"I am a bastard, if you want to know the truth."

"That isn't helping me," Sorano rolled her eyes, "Besides, she meant it the other way. I mean, who would care that you're a bastard. It's bad enough that..." she drifted off, then shook her head, "Crap, never mind about that... Anyways, I got into a fight, she called me a wench, and you a half-breed bastard. Hell, I don't want to care, but..." she broke off.

Inu Yasha said softly, "I'm sorry."

Sorano put her head on her knees, "It's alright. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. It doesn't matter anyways..."

"Hey!" he cut her off, "It's alright. You two just don't belong together anymore."

"Huh?"

He shook his head, "I used to have a friend too... more than a friend... Okay, she was my girlfriend."

"Awwww..."

"Shut up," he snapped, then continued, "I thought I liked her, and she thought she liked me, but," he momentarily paused, "Something came up. I tried forgiving her, but it took too long for her to forgive me." _Like more than fifty years_, he thought, "We weren't made for each other..."

"Are you implying _something_?" Sorano (Oo) twitched, "I really hope you're not."

"Wha?'

"Never mind," she shook her head, "Hey Dad. Tell Mom that I'm taking a walk, okay? I'll be back, by... let's say tomorrow. Fine with you?" she beamed, "Great," she skipped away without waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha stared after her. Was he better than his father? Or was he like him. He sure did not spend a lot of time with his daughter. God, he didn't know, but he sure felt something was missing from both their lives. Was he just confusing himself? He hoped so, but at the same time, he did not want to deny anything.

Life was so effed up sometimes.

* * *

Kikyo knew she was at the end of her task. She watched the other young naiive priestess from the bushes. Kikyo knew her name. She knew from when Sorano used to be friends with that priestess. 

Hanyous should never befriend miko.

Kikyo notched a shaft to the string. That girl was too useless to provide for her steady supplies of stolen souls. She aimed, and let go of the string

The young girl fell with a sickening thud. Quickly, Kikyo immediately ran out of the bushes, and grabbed the young girl.

"Tell me where the Shikon No Tama is," she hissed into her face.

Yukikuro stared back into Kikyo's face, scared. Her eyes were wide with fright, "Om'god, Om'god..."

"Answer me!" Kikyo shook her, "Where is the Shikon no Tama?"

Yukikuro glared at Kikyo, "Why would I tell you?" she demanded.

"I can still spare your life. I can lead you to a better place than this rotting excuse for a village," Kikyo tried persuading the young priestess.

Suddenly, Yukikuro groaned. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: hehe another cliffie... and then u have to wait another 3 months for another chapter. 

Anyways, thanx to Vicky for ending this chapter... in case u hate cliffhangers, u can take care of all that with her...

I dont have time at the moment to respond to reviews, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter


End file.
